


the shirt

by frantasticgabby



Category: Max & Shred (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, Fluff, M/M, this is so cheesy and old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantasticgabby/pseuds/frantasticgabby
Summary: Out of the multiple oversized flannel shirts that Max owned, Alvin had a favorite red and black one. It most definitely wasn't in the best condition, but Alvin couldn't imagine mornings without it. (old summary)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not sure why I'm posting this onto this account. It's from my old fanfiction.net so it might as well make it's way here. 
> 
> comment, leave kudos and subscribe!
> 
> • they're 19-20???  
> • sharing an apartment

It was just a plain old plaid shirt, with red and black stripes. The flannel had one or two missing buttons and a slightly fraying sleeve. Max seemed to have had it forever and probably should've been thrown away a long time,  
But Alvin considered it to be his favorite.

 

Almost every morning, Alvin would wake up cuddled next to his boxer-clad boyfriend and with one of Max's random shirts draped over his small shoulders.  
Alvin pulled on the shirt, yawned and looked up at his sleeping boyfriend.

 

Max's eyes fluttered open and his lips formed into a huge grin at the sight of Alvin wearing his red and black shirt.  
"Morning, Shred. Nice shirt.", the snowboarder said, giving the shirt thief a small kiss on the nose.  
"You would know, dork.", Alvin replied with a small giggle.  
Max rolled his eyes in response but placed another kiss on his boyfriend's lips, tugging at a loose thread on the sleeve.

 

As Alvin pulled Max's shirt closer around his chest, a familiar scent wafted from it.  
His favorite part about the decaying flannel was that it was covered in Max's signature scent. Body spray and a hint of vanilla.  
"Are you smelling my shirt? Who's the dork, now?" Max chuckled at his own retort.  
"Yeah, but it's just... Can I keep this?", Alvin questioned, giving Max a hopeful glance.

"Sure. I've got plenty. You sure you don't want to throw it away or wash it at le-"  
"No! I mean, no. It's kind of my favorite and I don't wanna ruin it." Alvin muttered meekly. "I know it's sort of weird and obsessive and extremely dorky." Alvin shook his head at the thought and shrunk back into his boyfriend's arms.

 

"No, it's super rad, bro. And yeah, it is dorky, but cute.", Max responded with a lopsided grin.


End file.
